Super Saiyan Rage
& & |similar = Quake of Fury Strengthened Super Saiyan 2 Berserker Super Saiyan }} is a powered up version of |Sūpā Saiya-jin Tsū}} assumed by Future Trunks through the power of intense rage during the conflict with Goku Black and Future Zamasu in the alternate timeline. All anime supplementary material simply refers to Future Trunks as Super Trunks in this form. Future Trunks arc artwork Appearance In the form's official anime artwork, the user simply has the appearance of Future Trunks' Strengthened Super Saiyan 2 appearance and possess a golden aura. In the anime, the appearance the Super Saiyan Rage form primarily resembles a standard Super Saiyan 2. The aura is golden and Trunks gains a blue glow around his body, like an inverted version of Super Saiyan Blue's aura. His aura now emits particles, resembling the same ones emitted by the auras of Super Saiyan Blue and Super Saiyan Rosé. His aura also emits dense, blue bio-electricity lightning, but even more blue, dense, and raging than his Super Saiyan 2 form. Trunks' hair spikes up even further than in his Super Saiyan 2 form and takes on an even more golden color like the Super Saiyan 3 form. Also, when he transforms, his muscles bulk up similar to Super Saiyan Third Grade before the blue glow around his body appears and his muscles return to normal. When experiencing great rage while in the form, Trunks' irises and pupils are temporarily invisible, similar to the Pseudo Super Saiyan and Legendary Super Saiyan forms as well as his father Vegeta's Quake of Fury. After absorbing the energy and hope from mankind that had gathered into a Spirit Bomb, Trunks gained a new type of power-up in this form, turning his aura completely blue and with his body producing a blue energy aura around him, similarly to how when Goku performs the Spirit Bomb part of the Super Dragon Fist attack in video games, which gives the user a blue aura. Power and Usage Like the Quake of Fury, this enhancement to Super Saiyan 2 is gained through intense rage. In the anime, Future Trunks attains it due to his absolute rage at Goku Black and Zamasu blaming him for everything that had happened. The power of this form allows Future Trunks to hold his own against Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black and Future Zamasu at the same time. When Future Trunks takes on this form he first becomes a Super Saiyan 2, his eyes then go blank as his appearance alters to that of his Super Saiyan Third Grade form, before a blue aura overtakes him and his muscles revert to their normal size, completing the transformation. While he previously managed to outmatch Future Zamasu and catch Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black off guard with his Super Saiyan 2 form (after training in the past), the power increase of the Super Saiyan Rage state allows Future Trunks to hold his own against Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black. Later he faces both Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black and the immortal Future Zamasu alone at the same time and force them on the defensive through strategy to separate them. Future Trunks utilizes the form to hold the two off by himself, while Goku and Vegeta travel back to the present in order to find a way to defeat Black and Zamasu. After being defeated and treated by Future Mai, Future Trunks uses this form again to fight the pair, knocking away Future Zamasu with a single blast and defeating Goku Black with a relentless assault. This form also allowed Future Trunks to have enough stamina to seal away Future Zamasu with the Evil Containment Wave. While fighting against Fused Zamasu, this state is shown to be able to power up even further, through the light energy of mortals across the Earth, gaining a massive boost in power. This power was able to destroy Fused Zamasu's body with ease. This form is very similar to the Quake of Fury state, as both are massive power ups to the Super Saiyan 2 form which temporarily blank out the users eyes and are achieved through rage, however the Super Saiyan Rage form involves utilization of the Super Saiyan Third Grade in it's usage, while the Quake of Fury power up does not. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle *Super Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' Super Saiyan Rage makes its debut appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, simply under the name Super Saiyan (超サイヤ人, Sūpā Saiya-jin). The form also appears and is given its proper name as in Super Dragon Ball Heroes. Super Saiyan Rage Future Trunks later appears in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, simply being an altered version of Super Saiyan 2. However, Future Trunks in this form is not playable. He only appears in the cutscenes and gameplay of DLC 4's story mode. Strangely, the NPC model of Super Saiyan Rage Trunks does not match the one in the cinematic CGI cutscenes. Trivia *Super Saiyan Rage was the name given to the Super Saiyan 2 transformation in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Ira Super Saiyajin pl:Super Saiyanin Ikari Category:Transformations Category:Saiyans